Life's a Beach
by Punkindoodle
Summary: Draco and Hermione each decide to take a much needed vacation... too bad they end up on the same crowded beach during a heat wave. Hot sand, crashing waves and a tan half naked Draco, need I say more? WARNING: ADULT CONTENT


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

Draco placed a huge white towel on his lounge chair and then with a sigh of relief, sat his tired body on it. It was a steamy hot day but they breeze from the ocean made it bearable. He looked around at the crowded beach. The couple next to him were blasting their Muggle music and smoking cigarettes. There was a man in red speedos running with his black lab on the shore and Draco smirked at the man's skimpy suit, thinking never in a million years would he EVER wear something that revealing. He smiled at a little boy and girl who were on the other side of his chair. It seems they were trying to dig a hole to China and Draco listened as the little girl bossed the little boy around, telling him he wasn't digging the right way.

A group of scantily clad teenage girls walked past and giggled. They gave Draco's body appreciative glances and he gave them a saucy wink. He knew he looked good, even at 30, he was still the hottest thing around. He had been lifting weights and running for years because it helped to release all the anger he had bottled up inside. This made him very muscular and because tanned muscle looked better than pale muscle, he became the blond haired, bronzed god that was now sitting in this blue striped folding chair.

He looked around once more, put on his designer sunglasses and laid back in the chair. It felt so good to relax! This was the first vacation he had taken in 10 years, and he was determined to enjoy it. He was totally burned out. Between his job as Arithmancy Professor at Hogwarts, and the never ending problems with his family, he never had a moment to relax.

The sounds of the ocean waves and the murmur of the Muggle voices around him, soon put him to sleep.

Hermione stood in the middle of the very crowded beach, looking around. She was carrying a huge flowered beach bag, a light green plaid lawn chair, a black briefcase and a bottle of water. The strap of her yellow bikini top slid off her shoulder for the tenth time and she chose to ignore it.

Her hair was frizzy from the humidity and although she had tried to pull it up into a ponytail, it now stuck up all over her head and she looked like a mad woman. She put her hand on her forehead to shade out the sun and saw a free spot down the beach.

She rearranged her belongings in her arms and took a step. Her foot connected with the face of a man who was lying on a blanket sunning himself. He cursed at her and she apologized. "I will not let this rude man ruin my first holiday in years!" she thought to herself, as the man called her every name in the book. She rolled her eyes and continued walking, weaving in between the people.

The chair started to slip out of her hand and as she reached out to keep it from falling, she stumbled, loosing her sandal and dropping everything onto the sand. "For the love... " she said under her breath. Sweat was running down her face and she was about to collapse from exhaustion. She had had a ruff day. It was the last day of school for her students and she was in charge of seeing that they all boarded the Hogwarts Express on time and without any problems. One boy from Slytherin had gone missing and Hermione and Professor Flitwick had to search for him. They found him hiding under his bed. It seems that he didn't want to go back home for the summer because his father was set to marry a Muggle Born woman that he hated. Hermione and Filius tried to talk some sense into the boy and finally they had to stun him and put him on the train.

Although it had been years since the war had ended, there was still those who hated Muggle Borns and Hermione was sure there always would be. The group of Slytherins who had graduated this year, were especially brutal. They were little children when the war started and some of their Parents were killed by Aurors or sent to Azkaban for life. They hated everything Hermione stood for, they disrespected her in class and refused to show up for the detentions she gave them. She was glad they were gone.

It had been a difficult year and she needed this vacation desperately. Nothing or no one was going to keep her from enjoying it.

Finally, after struggling down the beach for what seemed like an eternity, she came to the only available empty space in sight. She set her things down, set up her chair, took out her bottle of sunblock and then noticed a familiar pale haired man lounging in the chair next to her. "Figures!" she said, looking down at him. Her eyes scanned every inch of his toned, tanned body. She especially liked the little puddle of sweat that had gathered in his belly button. For some reason, this was very erotic to her.

"See something you like,Granger?" Draco asked, putting his sunglasses on the top of his head. "If you promise to behave, I'll let you rub some oil over my glistening sexy body." He raised his eyebrows and smiled at her.

Hermione frowned. "I came here to relax, not to hear stupid pick up lines from you."

"That's right, pick up lines don't work on you do they? You're too damn smart for that! How about I just ask you straight out if you want to come over here and sit on my face?"

"Why would I do that? Is your nose bigger than your dick?" Hermione laughed lightly as Draco leaned forward, looking angry. "Did I hit a nerve, Drakie?"

"How dare you come over here and insult my manhood! At least my hair doesn't look like fried macaroni!"

"Fried macaroni?" Hermione chuckled. "That's a new one!" She started to rub the lotion on her arms. "I always said that you had a great sense of humor. A personality like a rabid dog - mean and ready to strike out at a moments notice, but a wonderful sense of humor!"

"Are you giving me a compliment, Granger?" Draco asked, watching Hermione smooth the lotion over her long tan legs. He had always loved her legs. Many nights he lie in his bed thinking about running his tongue over her thighs, under her plaid skirt, under her knickers... He was thinking about this very thing as she rubbed the lotion close to her bikini bottom. "Because if you are, I just might have to pinch myself to see if I'm dreaming."

Hermione stopped rubbing, reached over and gave him a titty twister.

"OW! What the bloody hell did you do that for?" Draco asked, massaging his nipple.

"See? You're not dreaming!" She put her sunglasses on and laid back in her chair. She was next to the couple who were playing Muggle music and Draco watched as she started to hum along and tap her foot to the beat. Her toenails were painted pink and for some odd reason, he wanted to lean down and suck on those bubblegum colored toes. He was actually bending forward when a shovel full of sand hit him in the back.

He turned towards the two little kids, who were smiling at him innocently and said, "Why don't you bury each alive other instead?"

"Malfoy!" Hermione said, shocked. "They're only children!"

He frowned at them as he shook the sand from his hair.

"Speaking of children," she asked him, "How did they behave for you today?"

"They were little angels, of course! I never have any problems with them. They were a little hyper, it being the last day of school and all, but that's to be expected."

Hermione lifted up her glasses. "How is it that the same children who misbehave for me, act all proper and respectful for you?"

He smirked and lay back in his chair. "I just have a way with children."

"I bet every night, you hold secret meetings with them and discuss ways to make my life miserable!" Hermione said, taking a sip of water from her water bottle.

"Your right. I offer classes on Annoyance, Practical Jokes, Name Calling, Rude Noises, The Silent Treatment and the most popular one of them all, Swear Words and Crude Hand Gestures."

"I knew it!" She said laughing.

He smiled and turned towards her. "Did everyone get on the train all right?"

"Almost everyone. That little beast of a boy, Nigel Loveless, refused to get on the train! Professor Flitwick and I had to stun the little fiend and put him on the train by force."

Draco laughed like this was the funniest thing he had ever heard. "That boy is something else!"

"I suppose he's one of your favorites?"

"Why yes he is! He reminds me of myself at that age! He's handsome, charismatic, a strong boy with great leadership skills and an excellent Quidditch player, I might add!"

"You were none of those things, Malfoy!" Hermione said, rolling her eyes behind her sunglasses. "You were a vile little twirp. You might have been a little cute, but that cuteness was eclipsed by your arrogance and the horrible way you treated others. As for you being a great leader, they only followed you because they were too dumb not to."

Draco knew she was right but would never tell her that. "You're free to think what ever you like, but you can't deny that I was a great Quidditch player!"

Hermione pulled her glasses to the end of her nose and studied Draco. She itched to reach her hand out and feel his smooth chest. She wanted to kiss those pouting lips that had haunted her dreams. "I'm going to admit something to you, something that I've kept hidden for years."

Draco sat up, very curious about what Hermione was going to say.

"Everytime I saw you in your Quidditch uniform, I could barely contain the urge to attack you and screw your brains out!"

"What?"

"You heard me. There were times that I actually thought about sneaking into the Slytherin changing room, while you were alone there."

"What exactly did you think about doing?" he asked, a million erotic images flashing through his mind.

"I really wanted to throw you up against the wall, unzip those tight, tight Quidditch pants and slowly reach my hand inside, stroking and squeezing..."

Draco was staring at her with his mouth hanging open. "Yes? Go on!"

Hermione laughed softly and leaned in towards him, so that her lips were almost touching his. "I'd gently pull it out, give it a light smack while my other hand was plunging into my own wetness."

She stuck out her tongue and licked his lips seductively. He tried to capture her mouth, but she pushed back a little and smiled. "Don't you want to hear the rest?"

He nodded, looking a little flushed and breathing very heavily.

"I'd take my hand out and suck my own juices from my fingers, moaning and rubbing myself up against you. You would rip my shirt open and lick and suck my very tender hard nipples. My hands would run through that soft golden hair of yours, as you lick your way up my throat and finding my lips, devour them in a searing kiss."

Hermione stared into his lust filled stormy grey eyes. "You would then reach around and palm my ass, lifting me up and plunging into me over and over and over until I scream your name so loud that it echoes off the walls."

Draco grabbed the back of her head and attacked her mouth, They fell onto the sand in between the two chairs. The Muggles next to Hermione, watched in amusement as the two of them rolled around, kissing and fondling each other.

Suddenly, they were drenched with a bucket of freezing salt water. "AHH!" Draco said, jumping up. There was seaweed in his hair and he was very upset.

Hermione looked over at the two children who had been digging the hole to China. Both were now holding empty buckets. The boy rolled his eyes and said, "Get a room!"

The little girl put her hands on her hips and said, "Yeah mom! You and Dad should get a room!"

Draco and Hermione looked at each other and then looked at their children. "I'm so glad we let them come on our second Honeymoon!" Draco said with a smile. 


End file.
